7-2,3-Epoxypropoxy)flavone is useful as an intermediate for the preparation of 7-[3-(alkylamino)-2-hydroxypropoxy]flavones, which aminated flavones are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,198 to be particularly useful as antihypertensives. This patent shows the preparation of 7-(2,3-epoxypropoxy)flavone in low yields by reaction of 7-hydroxyflavone and an epihalohydrin in the presence of either sodium hydroxide and ethanol (59% yield) or potassium carbonate and acetone (68% yield after refluxing for 2 days).